Passive Affection
by Rabidnar
Summary: Emma is given a chance to live the life she wanted. But she may learn the hard way that life is always the same, and it's always messy. Set after 2x01.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters!  
**Beta'd By: **Vanamo. Of course. She's the only one for me! She corrects all of my horrendous typos, offers me pretty lines when mine suck, and has the bravery to ask me wtf I'm even trying to say at some points.  
**Author's Note: **Snow and Emma did NOT go to FTL in this story. They put the wraith through the hat without getting pulled/jumping in.

* * *

**Passive Affection**

* * *

_The broken clock is a comfort; it helps me sleep tonight.  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time.  
And I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts.  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

* * *

According to the boldly-printed date glaring at her from the top left-hand corner of the newspaper, it had been no longer than a day and a half since Emma had last heard Mary Margaret use the words, "_We really need to talk about this, Emma._" The numbers marked one week since she had saved Regina's soul from being sucked, if she even had one. And they told her clearly that she had been stuck in this town for far too long. Even as condensation dripped down the mug of cocoa that rested on the table and smudged the ink that made up the year, the month and day remained determinedly legible. They were out to remind her that time was passing but she was going nowhere, unlike the rest of the townspeople who were trying to fall back into their old lives yet somehow remain adapted to living in Storybrooke, Maine. It was like watching a cheesy movie on the Hallmark Channel, she decided, in the hour that she had been thinking about it. _A group of fairytale characters discover they have been living under a curse in the real world for twenty-eight years, while meanwhile Snow White's and Prince Charming's estranged daughter tries to figure out what the hell she got herself into. _Emma stared at the whipped cream that topped her cocoa as it melted, an activity that could have put watching paint dry to shame, and let the unread newspaper convince her that maybe she should just have herself committed. Somewhere between her birthday and the date on the paper, she must have hit her head. It was the only logical explanation.

Emma closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose when she caught herself doubting and considering different theories again. She stretched her legs, which were cramped from her cramming herself into her car for too long, out under the table until they hit the opposite booth and puffed out her cheeks as she exhaled a slow breath. In truth, not a single explanation that she had come up with since arriving in Storybrooke could be considered logical. She lowered her hands away from her face and opened her eyes again. Her fingernails clacked steadily against the table, but the noise was almost drowned out by the dull drone of the diner's other occupants. She kept her back to them and remained seated alone at the far back of the room. The thought of one more person interrogating her about being Snow's and Charming's daughter, or, worse, about her life before she knew they were here parents was enough to make her want to drive straight away from these people. She continuously pointed her thoughts in the direction of Henry and remained determinedly seated. She wondered where she would be at that moment if he hadn't showed up at her door. Carson City? Charlottesville? Baton Rouge! Her brows furrowed and she shook her head then looked at the date again.

"You look lost, Dearie."

Emma didn't bat an eye. She had been listening to the background noise of silverware scraping against plates for what felt like forever now. Ignoring the grating voice that suddenly joined in assaulting her ears, and the man it belonged to, was as simple as folding her arms and lowering her gaze further down the front page of the paper. She read a few lines from the cover story, but she still didn't know what it was about. From the moment she walked into the diner, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone approached her. But judging by the way Ruby had snubbed her and the not-so-hushed argument she had with Granny over being 'polite' before serving her led her into falsely believing that she would at least have enough time to figure out a way to dismiss whoever it was. Her eyes flickered to the clock then back down to the newspaper. She had rehearsed line by line how she would get Mary Margaret off her case, and while she was relieved it hadn't been her to walk into the diner because she didn't remember a damn thing she was going to say, Gold wasn't exactly a pleasant surprise either. She could almost picture him standing behind her, trying to pierce her with his stare as his hands rested steadily on top his cane. She lifted one of her legs and rested it on the seat across from her.

"I could help you find your way," he offered. His tone was so falsely sincere that she nearly wrinkled her nose in revulsion.

"Been here a million times," Emma deadpanned. She picked up her mug by the handle and flipped a page in the newspaper. "I think I can find my own way home." She lifted the mug to her lips and forced herself to gulp down a mouthful of the lukewarm liquid. The excess cinnamon that had floated to the top coated her tongue. She kept the mug pressed against her lips and tried to convince herself he'd see no reason to disturb her and walk away.

"That's not what I meant," Gold pointed out. If only she had some semblance of luck that would help drive him away. He stepped forward and stopped beside her then leaned in toward the table and lowered his voice. "But you already knew that." Her gaze flickered toward him then back down to the mug as she lowered it to the table. He took a few more quiet steps forward then turned to face her. "May I?" he inquired as he already lowered himself to the seat and nudged her leg out of the way with his ebony cane.

"Why ask if you know the answer's going to be no?" Emma lowered her foot flat to the floor and straightened herself up.

Gold looked up from his cane as he propped it up against the table. "It's called being polite." He forced a smile and folded his hands on the table. His expression returned to neutral in the blink of an eye.

Emma tilted her head. "What? Did you have a talk with Granny too?" She fought back a smirk when she earned herself a glare from Ruby that she actually deserved this time. The young waitress slapped the rag she was holding down on the counter, but one threatening glare from Granny had her picking it back up again.

"Actually, you might know my etiquette teacher as Belle," Gold said. He adjusted his cane so it wasn't leaning to the side with the risk of falling.

"Oh, right." Emma nodded. "Like Beauty and the _Beast_."

Gold looked up. "Yes," he answered. She glanced up and arched her brows. "Much like that," he added.

She looked down again and pressed her lips together then hastily shoved her hand into her pocket in search of her cash. "You know, it's a shame," she said as she grabbed the twenty dollar bill she had brought with her, "that you caught me just as I was leaving." She pulled out the money and held its crinkled form up to see it better. She briefly considered smoothing it out but then folded it against the palm of her hand. She craned her neck to glance at Ruby then looked away as she was met with a harsh glare. She lowered her hands and patted the outside of her pockets for change. She questioned whether or not she wanted to approach her directly to pay her bill, but her smooth pockets gave her no other choice. She placed the hand not holding the money flat on the table and pushed herself to her feet. "Mary, I mean," she fumbled for words, "Snow's probably waiting up for me."

"Snow White?" Gold asked and loosely caught her by the wrist. He didn't react when she yanked her arm away and nearly elbowed someone walking by. "You don't mean that miserable woman who has been sulking around town like her only daughter moved out of their apartment and back into a bright yellow Volkswagen, do you?" He nodded his head. "Yes, yes, I think I know who you're talking about...You're right." He swirled his hand to emphasize his point. "She'll probably be waiting up for awhile." He lowered his hand back down to the table and leaned back against the seat.

Emma's eyes darted to the side and she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "What? So you're both stalking me now?" She lifted her arms a few centimeters then dropped them back down against her sides.

"Stalking you?" Gold smirked and arched a brow as her cheeks began to turn a light shade of crimson and she grinded her teeth. "I have better things to do than watch you, Miss Swan." He grabbed the menu from the corner of the table and flipped it open then looked up at her. "No offense."

Emma grabbed her leather jacket and watched him with a hard stare as she slid it on. "None taken," she said. She watched him look at the menu again then followed his gaze as it traveled in the direction of Ruby. Ruby averted their gaze and plastered on the fakest smile that Emma had ever seen as she turned to take someone's order.

Gold looked at Emma again. "It's not exactly a town _secret_ that you've been avoiding your mother ever since you helped her send a wraith through Jefferon's hat," he pointed out, "Nor is it one that she hasn't exactly been taking it with a grain of salt."

Emma's hand clenched around the twenty that she was holding. The paper was becoming damp with sweat. "Yeah, well, that's not exactly my fault." The words slipped out a little too quickly. She clenched her jaw as subtly as possible.

Gold looked off into the distance for a moment then pointed a finger up toward the ceiling and leaned slightly toward Emma. "Remind me how that's not your fault," he requested.

_She's the one trying to bombard me with motherly affection or whatever. _"What? Are you here to initiate some sort of happy family reunion?" Emma breathed a harsh laugh in spite of the situation. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight one more time.

"Not exactly." There was a glint of amusement in his eye.

"Either way, my family is none of your business." She paused for a moment. "_I'm_ none of your business." She realized by his curious stare that she should have kept the last part in her head. She looked off to the side. "What do you want from me?" she asked and lowered her shoulders slightly.

"What do I want from you?" He breathed a laugh through his nose. "I'm here to offer _you_ a favor."

Emma dropped her hands to her sides and started backward toward the door. She shook her head. "Oh, I think we've already crossed that bridge." She could feel the other people in the diner beginning to look her way. She kept her gaze focused on the wall just beside Gold's head.

"I think you'll like this offer." Gold folded his hands on top the menu and studied her. "It's what you've always wanted, and I'm not even asking you for anything in return."

Emma smirked and tilted her head. "Well, now that seems a little too good to be true," she said.

"You can do almost anything with a little bit of magic." Gold lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers for a fraction of a second. He earned himself a few wary looks from the people around them.

Emma chuckled warily. She turned to the side and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I mean the you not asking for anything in return part," she said.

"Ah. That." Gold shrugged his shoulders. He turned so he was sitting sideways on the both then grabbed his cane and rested it straight up in front of him. He looked at the floor. "Consider it a thank you for helping me bring magic to Storybrooke." He was silent for a moment, giving Emma just enough time to process the ridiculousness of that statement. "Or even a peace offering, if you will."

Emma tilted her head back and laughed, drawing in the rest of Granny's customers who hadn't quite been paying attention. In two long strides, she was back at the booth again, standing directly in front of him. She slapped her hand down on the table, crushing the twenty beneath her palm, and lowered her voice. "Whatever you have, you keep it away from me." He stared at her unblinkingly and the corners of her lips twitched. "Nothing you've helped me with has ever turned out well."

"I'd say quite the contrary, Miss Swan." He used his cane to slowly hoist himself to his feet, giving her enough time to back out of his face as he moved. "This is an offer you're going to regret not taking."

"I guess it's a good thing I can deal with regret," Emma said and tossed the crumpled bill next to her mug. "I'll just add it to the list." She dropped her arms and pushed herself roughly away from the table then turned and made for the door. "Goodbye, Gold."

"Humor me, Emma," Gold all but called after her. The calmness in his tone unnerved her. If he was trying to draw her attention back in by letting the entire diner in on their argument, she was determined not to let him get to her. He watched her walk away with no effort to follow. "You mean to tell me you wouldn't do anything to know what your life would have been like if you hadn't been swept away in that wardrobe?"

Emma shoved open the diner door as hard as she could. "Keep the change, Ruby," she called before she walked out and allowed the door to slam shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**gostlcards: **Glad to have intrigued you, and thank you for the compliment on my writing! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**proudlesbian: **Well, wait no longer, for it is here! Thank you!  
**adventuresinstorybrooke: **Hopefully it continues to be interesting. Thank you for the review!  
**Elle: **Thank you, Dearie. There is a lot more Gold in this chapter. Aaand throughout the rest of the story also.  
**Sparklybuns: **Leave it to you to typo while typing about not seeing any typos. Haha. Here is the more you requested!  
**YantoWilde: **Will do! I've stopped fretting over writing this. It's just so much fun.  
**BelleChic: **I'm glad you like the set up. It took long enough debating where to actually start the story. Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Beta'd By: **Vanamo! ...and a special thanks to Santaaklaus from Tumblr for jumping on board and lending a hand also!

**A/N: **Since this is my first OUAT fanfic, any constructive criticism you have would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Passive Affection**

* * *

_The broken clock is a comfort; it helps me sleep tonight.  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time.  
And I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts.  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

* * *

Gold ordered a cup of coffee and settled back down in the booth after Emma stormed out of the diner just like he'd expected she would. Emma Swan was a hard to read, complicated woman, but he saw right through the barriers she had built up around herself. She had pushed away the only thing she wanted out of defensiveness, not out of sheer refusal for the idea. Her sudden desire to bolt out of the diner and away from his proposal gave her away. She was, dare he say, scared. But Emma's stunted emotions were none of his concern. He had done what he had arrived at the diner to do, and now he had a good, oh, he'd say ten minutes or so before Regina came busting in the door. Until then, Ruby so graciously took it upon herself to ruin his opportunity for peace and quiet.

He lifted the newspaper that Emma had abandoned on the table and spread it out in front of him as Ruby poured his coffee. He'd have been a fool to think she'd be able to complete the task in silence, so he inhaled the heavy aroma of black coffee that wafted through the diner and waited for her to begin her incessant small talk. He didn't even so much as blink when she immediately began going on about his conversation with Emma.

"So, what, are we just going to all be sent back to twenty-eight years ago before the curse if Emma agrees?" Ruby tossed two plastic containers of half and half on the table next to the saucer that held his mug. "The savior broke the curse and now there's magic, so are we all just going to flash back like it never happened?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Dearie." Gold flipped a page in the paper before grabbing his mug. He took a long sip of coffee and ignored as it scalded the roof of his mouth. It was too bitter. He shot her a disapproving look. He put the mug back down and proceeded to add both creamers and a packet of sugar before taste-testing it again.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Ruby sat down on the edge of the seat across from him. "Do you know how to get us out of here?" She placed the coffee pot on the table and leaned forward.

Gold sighed and placed the mug back down. He glanced up at the clock. The moment Regina walked in, the people in the diner would scatter. Or so he hoped. If there was one thing he wanted to deal with less than her right now, it was the girl across from him rattling on about something she knew nothing about. The last thing he needed was her starting some kind of rumor that he could take them all back to their land. She appeared to be still talking, but he had tuned most of it out.

"I didn't mean to overhear you, but it's a little hard not to," she continued. She leaned back against the seat and grinned, clearly impressed with her renewed capability. "You know, wolf's hearing and all."

Gold shot her a stone hard look. He had no doubt that she meant to get involved in his business, hypersensitive hearing or not. "Well," he said and leaned back, "Then you won't have to listen carefully when I tell you that if you want to keep your ears, you'll stay out of my business and not utter a word." He matched her self-satisfied grin with one of his own

"If it's about going home or if it's about Emma, it's my business too," Ruby informed him and folded her arms.

Intriguing. Gold folded his hands on the table and leaned forward. "Since when is Miss Swan your business?" he inquired.

"Since she's Snow's daughter," Ruby shot.

"Ah." Gold leaned back again. "You're upset because Snow White is moping, so you plan to be her ears, is that it?" He paused and debated his interest in the situation. "Did she ask you to do that?"

"She's my friend, she doesn't have to ask," Ruby replied without missing a beat.

Gold smirked. "You're digging yourself a deeper hole than you're going to know how to get out of, Dearie," he mused. Foolish girl.

"You'd be surprised what I can get myself out of," Ruby said smugly.

"Ruby!" Granny yelled from across the diner as she walked out of the kitchen, "Stop sitting on the job!" Not a single patron looked up to address her. Ruby clenched her jaw and picked up the coffee pot as she climbed to her feet.

"There's one thing you _can't_ get out of already." Gold motioned toward the mug of cocoa that Emma had left on the table. "Take care of that will you?"

Ruby snatched up the mug but was careful not to spill any of its contents. "If you're talking in here, Granny or I will overhear you." She took a step back away from the booth. "The town has a right to know what's happening."

Was she threatening him? Two could play at that game. He leaned back against his seat and looked up at her. "Then I suggest you go somewhere you can't hear me." He gripped the newspaper by its edges and lifted the top half of it up off the table. "Or see what happens if you don't."

"What's the girl done now?" Granny asked and approached the two of them.

"Why are you assuming it's me?" Ruby asked and spun around to face her. Granny's eyes remained on Gold.

"Nothing," Gold defended her. He smiled lightly. "We were just having a friendly conversation. I'm very sorry to pull her away from her job." Granny didn't look assured, but he left it at that. "Now, if you'd both be so kind…" His voice trailed off and he shook the paper to straighten it then began to read about Storybrooke's latest news. The articles never failed to repeat what he already knew. He smirked as out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ruby watching him from where she retreated to behind the counter. It was only a matter of time before she went running to Snow White.

xxxxx

The bell above the door alerted Gold to the unwanted presence even before the few people who dared to stick around after he showed up fell suddenly mute. He smirked as he watched them from behind the newspaper. They squirmed in their chairs and stared at their plates like children who had been scolded. A few brave souls eyed the door before sinking into their seats as Regina scanned the room. Without a leader urging them on with their torches and pitchforks, the power she still held over them made them look like bugs just waiting to be squashed.

He breathed an inaudible laugh and placed his elbows on the table so the newspaper was held higher up in front of his face. But Regina had already spotted him. He glanced at the clock. Right on time. Her heels began to clack loudly against the floor. From the corner of his eye, he could see a couple who had yet to even touch their food toss their money on the table and make a clean break for the door. He turned the page of the paper and feigned intrigue at the weather section as Regina sat down across him.

Ruby stared at the two of them from behind the counter. Gold cleared his throat and shook the newspaper to straighten it out. The crinkling noise seemed to fill the room.

Not even a fraction of a second later, Regina all but slammed both hands down on the table. His coffee sloshed out of the cup and onto the saucer beneath it. "Hello?" she asked and tried to peer around the paper. When she couldn't see his face and he didn't bother to address her, she gripped the top of the paper and pulled it down toward the table, successfully ripping it where his hands gripped it.

Gold sighed and restraightened the paper flat on the table. He folded it in half. The he folded it in half again and smoothed out the creases. As Regina clenched her jaw and leaned roughly back against the seat, he somehow managed to keep a straight face. The how was unbeknownst to him. Decades of practice, perhaps.

He carefully folded the paper one more time then placed it flat on the table and slid his hand over the wrinkles. He finally looked up and addressed Regina. "One moment," he said and lifted his mug off the saucer. He took a few miniscule sips of the coffee then cleaned off the saucer with a napkin before putting the mug back down. Once he decided he had made her wait long enough, he folded his hands on the table and looked up at her with a smile that he knew would only push her buttons even further. "Yes?" he inquired.

Regina blinked a few times. "Well?" She lifted her hands as a motion for him to continue speaking.

He lifted one hand to mimic her body language then lowered it back down. "You're going to have to be a tad more specific than that." He leaned slightly forward. "Well what?"

She leaned in with her arms folded on the table and lowered her voice. "Did she take the bait?" She glanced around at the other people in the diner then looked at him again.

Gold was silent for a moment then lifted his pointer finger and pointed it at her. "You're here about Miss Swan," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why else would I be here?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Gold answered. The corners of his lips turned upward in a slight, entertained smile. "I hear the apple pie here is delicious."

Regina let out a breath through her mouth then pressed her lips together in a tight smile. "Did she take your offer?" She spoke slowly, annunciating every word.

"Not yet," Gold answered. He leaned back against his seat and relaxed his shoulders. "Patience, Dearie."

"So that's a no." Regina straightened up. She dug her nails into her palms and shook her head. "She's not going to just resist something like that. How did you manage to screw this up?"

"I said not yet." Gold lifted his mug then stopped it just in front of his lips. "There's a difference." He took a long swig of coffee.

Regina flattened her hands against the table and pushed herself up from her seat so she was leaning in closer to him. "You take care of Miss Swan like I told you to or else," she whispered and pressed the pads of her fingers against the table.

Gold met her gaze. "Or else what?" he asked and lowered the empty mug back down.

"Last I heard, you couldn't even get it up," Ruby said to Regina as she boldly approached them. She picked up the mug and the saucer.

Gold didn't bother to look up at her as she returned. "She does have a point." He shifted closer to the edge of the seat. "I think we're through here."

Regina stood up straight and stepped out from between the table and seat. She stood centimeters away from Ruby and met her bold stare. Her glare shifted between Ruby and Gold. "Do not cross me." She turned and made her way to the door.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but Gold, whose eyes were on Regina as she pushed the door open and walked out, cut her off. "Mind your business," he ordered again.

Ruby turned to face him and, holding the cup in one hand and the saucer in the other, folded her arms. "You know there's nothing stopping me from telling Snow what you're doing," she stated.

"Go ahead and tell her." Gold slowly got to his feet. "But you're too late." He grabbed the newspaper and his cane and started walking toward the door.

Ruby glanced at the table. It was empty aside from a dirty napkin. She spun around on her heels and followed him. "Hey!" She put the items she was holding down on the counter as she walked past. "You have to pay for that!"

"Put it on my tab." Gold pushed open the door and stepped out of the diner.

Ruby turned in a half circle and scanned the empty diner. The people had all cleared out while Regina and Gold were speaking. She leaned over the counter and peered into the kitchen to make sure Granny wasn't watching her then darted out the door and took off in the opposite direction of Gold, unaware that he had stopped and turned to watch her leave.

xxxxx

Emma dug around in her jacket pocket for her keys as she approached the Volkswagen parked about two blocks from Mary Margaret's apartment. She made a mental note as she pulled them out that next time she went for a walk to forget about her parents, she probably shouldn't walk by their house; especially not while Henry was looking out the window. He was dead-set on making it impossible to clear her mind. Being bull-headed seemed to run in the family. And there she was thinking about Mary Margaret and David again. She briefly thought about Gold's offer, but Henry's voice dragged her back to reality.

"Emma, please come home!" He trailed after her. He'd been following her for four blocks as she circled the town, not at all eager to stuff herself back into her car again. Her demands that he go back inside fell on deaf ears, as did everything else she kept trying to say.

"I told you already, Kid, I can't." Emma stood a few feet away from her car and turned to face him.

Henry stopped in front of her. He clutched a bag of sunflower seeds that he had been carrying with him the entire walk with one hand. "But she cries over you." He grabbed one of the seeds and cracked it between his teeth then tossed the shell on the ground behind him. "Every night." He drew his brows together. "She's your mom, Emma. She just wants to get to know you."

"That…" Emma felt gut-punched by his words. She looked up at the street lamp then across the road before she finally settled at staring at a mailbox across the street. "That's a great guilt trip," she said. She shook her head and regained the firmness in her voice, "But there's just not enough room in her apartment for all of us." She shrugged and turned around to face her car. It sounded like a good, rational excuse to her. She blew on her hands to warm them up then forced her stiff fingers to hold the car key by its handle.

Henry ran around her and stopped in front of her car door just as she was adjusting her key in her hand. "I'll move out!" he offered.

Emma arched her brows and tilted her head to the side. "Really?" she deadpanned and folded her arms, "And where are you gonna live?"

Henry drew in a breath and got ready to answer then sighed and looked up at her. "Please?" he asked and gave her his best puppy-eyes. "I miss you."

"Henry, we see each other every day," she reminded him. She unfolded her arms. "Come on," she said and lifted her key again. "It's dark and probably past your bedtime. I'll drive you back home."

Henry flung his arms out to the side to shield the car from her. Sunflower seeds flew from the open bag and scattered on the street. "It's not the same," he whined. He glanced up and down the road then spoke up again. "Even when Regina was my only mom, she at least lived with me."

Emma arched a brow at his tactics. "Now you're just pushing it," she said. She made a sweeping motion with her hand to usher him out of the way. "Can we at least talk in the car? I'm going to get run over if you keep me standing here in the middle of the street, and then I'm not going to be living with anybody."

Henry stood with his arms up for a few more seconds before he let them fall dramatically to his sides. "Fine." He let out an exasperated sigh and stepped out of the way of her door. "But you can't make me go home." He moved out of the street so he was standing next to the hood of her car and placed the sunflower seed bag on top of it.

Emma rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and was about to put the key in the lock when she noticed the lock inside was already lifted. She dropped her key against her palm and folded her fingers around it. "What's wrong with living with David and Mary Margaret?" she murmured and pulled on the handle with her other hand. She furrowed her brows when the door opened.

"Nothing," Henry answered and swept his arm out to the side. "But I've seen Snow White and Prince Charming like every day for my entire life. I want to be with you."

Emma studied the lock then pressed it down with her thumb. "You met David after you met me," she said slowly, distracted by the possible break-in to her car. She sat down on the seat and leaned over to the passenger's side. There was nothing visibly out of place. She opened her glove compartment and rustled around her belongings. "He was in a coma every day for your entire life."

"I still knew who he was," Henry argued.

It wasn't until Emma leaned back that she noticed the cookie resting on the passenger's side seat. "Reading about someone in a picture book doesn't exactly count as getting to know them." She dropped her keys on the seat then picked up the cookie and looked it over. She arched a brow at it then sat up and turned to face Henry. "Someone left this in my car."

"It was probably your mom," Henry said without even looking at the cookie.

Emma studied it. "She thinks baking me a cookie is going to make me come home?" she asked. Henry just shrugged and looked at her. "Do you want it?" she offered.

"No!" Henry all but yelled. He stamped his foot. "You're not even listening to me!"

"Henry, I am listening to you. I promise." Emma sighed and looked at the ground then at him again. "I just need some time, okay?" Henry rested his elbow on the car and leaned his head against his hand. "Please? This is a lot for someone to take in," she continued. She placed her elbow on the steering wheel and her head against her hand. "Weren't you overwhelmed meeting me?"

His features fell and he shook his head. "I wanted to meet you." He looked over at her through the front window.

"I want to meet them, too." Emma shook her head. She looked at the asphalt. She just needed some time to adjust. She had gone twenty-eight years without parents. It would have been hard enough connecting with normal people, but to find out her mother was Snow White? Maybe if she was Henry's age, she would have been able to accept it, but now she could barely wrap her mind around the fact that she actually had parents – let alone that they were fairytale characters. There was a lump forming in the back of her throat and she knew she needed to distract herself somehow, especially in front of Henry. She sighed and looked at the cookie then lifted it to her mouth and bit off half of it.

Her nose wrinkled as a bitter taste filled her mouth. Making a face, she tossed the remainder of the cookie to the ground and forced herself to chew and swallow. That might have been by far the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted. "Okay, no offense," she mustered then was forced to stop and scrape the roof of her mouth with her tongue to remove the excess food, "But Snow White cannot bake to save her life." She made a face then wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. She absently brushed the crumbs off onto her jeans.

Henry stood with the arm that wasn't supporting him against the car limply by his side and stared at her. "Emma," he said quietly.

She lifted her head and opened her mouth to say his name in the same tone, but someone else beat her to it.

"Henry!" Mary Margaret stopped across the road and looked both ways before jogging to their side. She came to a breathless halt in front of him and folded her arms across her chest.

Emma rubbed her face and tried to shrink back into her car. She wondered if anyone would notice if she eased the door shut and hid in the backseat.

Henry straightened up and gave Mary Margaret a close-lipped smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Mary Margaret asked, focused solely on Henry. "It's dark out and you left a trail of chewed up sunflower seed shells all the way from the middle of the kitchen to…" Her voice trailed off as she took in her surroundings. She looked at the car and then finally at Emma. Her voice softened and her arms dropped back down to her sides. "Emma."

Emma immediately lifted her head from her hand. She straightened herself up and looked over at Henry with narrowed eyes.

Henry glanced at Emma then pursed his lips together. "I just wanted the two of you to talk," he said quietly. He gritted his teeth together and glanced between the two women. "Am I in trouble?"

Mary Margaret seemed oblivious to his question, her eyes on her daughter. "Emma, I…" she started then stopped to search for words.

"You led her here with a trail of sunflower seeds?" Emma asked Henry flatly and arched a brow, "Seriously?" She placed her hand on top of her car door and got to her feet. There was a sudden rush to her head and she assumed it was from standing up too quickly. She wrapped an arm over the top of the car door for support and leaned against it as her vision faded out then back in. She blinked a few times then looked at Henry.

Henry gave a small shrug. "It was the only idea I had," he said.

"We really need to talk about this, Emma," Mary Margaret tried again.

There were those words again. Emma restarted her mental clock to see how long it would take until she heard them once more. She drew in a slow breath and looked over at Mary Margaret. Her vision blurred around the edges and she blinked several times again. She tried to prepare what she was going to say, but no words came to mind. "You know, if you wanted to give me a cookie, you could have just given it to Henry," she blurted out. "Did you break into my car?"

If Mary Margaret had expected any kind of response, it hadn't been that. She squinted her eyes in confusion and took a moment to process what Emma was saying. "What?" She tilted her head. "Emma, I would never break into your car."

"Well, if you didn't give it to her…" Henry started.

"Emma, when are you coming home?" Mary Margaret continued, distracting Emma from the break-in almost immediately. That could be dealt with after Mary Margaret and Henry went home.

"I don't know." Emma gave a half-hearted shrug. Her limbs felt oddly heavy. "I told Henry that I just need some time." She pressed her hand flat against the freezing window of the car and leaned more of her weight against the door.

"How much time?" Mary Margaret prodded. She stepped forward. "A week?" She rubbed her fingers against her palm and seemed to struggle to get the words out. "A year?"

Emma pursed her lips together. "I don't know," she replied shortly. Her surroundings spun. "Look," she tried to figure out how to excuse herself from the situation. Her face suddenly felt hot and beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead. She could hardly pretend that she didn't want to just crawl back into her car. The sudden onset of vertigo left her feeling exposed, which was even more alarming than the dizziness itself. "I'm tired. Can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"No," Mary Margaret answered, "No, Emma, we can talk about it right now."

Henry stared at Emma as she leaned further against the door. "Emma?" he asked slowly.

"Snow!" Ruby yelled from across the road, attracting both Emma's and Henry's attention. She didn't bother to look for cars before bolting across.

"Not now, Red." Mary Margaret stared firmly at her daughter.

"Snow, we need to talk." Ruby stopped beside her and placed her hands on her knees for a moment before looking at Emma. "Now."

"You can't fake tired to get out of this, Emma," Mary Margaret said.

Focusing on Ruby didn't last long. The earth seemed to tilt on its access and she had begun to tremble against her will. Emma furrowed her brows and looked at the ground. "I'm not," she looked at the road and tried to focus on her words as they slurred together as though she was drunk, "faking tired."

"She's not faking, Snow," Ruby rushed to blurt out. She stood up straight and looked between Snow and Emma.

Snow's gaze snapped to Ruby. "What are you talking about?" she asked, finally realizing that maybe this didn't have to do with Emma not wanting to return home. She looked at Emma again and fear coursed through her as the color began to slowly drain from her daughter's face.

"Emma, are you okay?" Henry pushed himself away from the hood of the car and walked closer to her.

Their words were just a rush of syllables blended together. Emma felt sick. She focused on breathing and keeping herself upright with the car as the only thing supporting her.

Snow rushed forward and placed her warm hands on Emma's cold cheeks. She brushed her hair away from her face so she could see it better then slid her thumbs across Emma's cheekbones. "Hey?" She tried to get her attention. The reality struck her the moment Emma didn't shove her away. "Emma?" She lifted Emma's face and searched her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Emma couldn't find the strength to push her away. She wasn't sure that she wanted to. She tried to speak, but the words got caught in her throat and she remained silent. Her legs were shaking and she began to slip away from the car door.

Mary Margaret looked down at Emma's quivering legs then wrapped her arms tightly around her waist to support her. "Red, get Charming," she demanded in a panic and tried to remain on her feet.

Emma crashed further again Mary Margaret, who slowed her fall, but went down with her. The last thing she heard was all three people around her simultaneously yelling her name.

Then she was falling alone.


End file.
